Otherworld
by FireDragonTasuki
Summary: A crossover featuring many popular animes and games like Final Fantasy, Pokemon, Digimon, FY, Oh my goddess, Inu-Yasha, and others.


Yay! MY first fanfic that I plan to actually continue with! So yeah, you know the basic stuff, everyone belongs to everyone else. Yeah. Expect more. 

(C) Everthing that belongs to everybody.

* * *

"Hey mom! I'm going for t'leave for work!" "Fine! Just get back soon and don't dilly-dally like you did last time, Daisuke! I was worried sick!" "'Kay! Seeya later!" 

Opening the door, the young man shielded his eyes. God... sure is bright today, he thought to himself. About 5' 8" and 15 years old, he wore kaki pants, sneakers and his black work shirt with his brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. 

He was glad it was summer. At school he was always being cast out by his male classmates. Daisuke was hot in the eyes of the young women, being fairly tan and muscular, but he wasn't interested in anyone, always declining requests to go out on dates. As the summer began, he was glad to have a job to take his mind off of his problems and just to not be bugged by homework and peer pressure. 

His work place wasn't far from his house, just a couple of blocks or so. He plugged his iPod (**AU:** Grrrr!! Lucky!) into his ears and started walking. He had been playing Final Fantasy X for a while and had the soundtrack downloaded into it. As he cycled through the tracks, he arrived at his destination, stopping on the battle music. 

"Hey Dai. What's up?" a blonde girl from inside the door asked. She was about 16 or so, and pretty tall for her age. 

"Meh. Nothing much, Reni. Have we been busy today?" he asked. 

"Ugh, yeah!" she groaned. "People have been flocking in all day just to preorder FireRed and LeafGreen." 

"The new Pokémon games? I remember when I was obsessed with Pokémon. It's still a good game, I mean. And with the wireless adapter, too. I was actually meaning to preorder it." 

"Aww, come on! If I ever have to hear 'Can I preorder the new Pokémon games' one more time I'll say--" A kid snuck up behind her and asked, "Can I preorder the new Pokémon game?" "--Of course you can!" she said in a very sweet tone. "Is your parent with you?" "Yep! Right over there! Mommy!" "Ok!" the blonde answered. She walked over with him as she shot Daisuke a look of disgust. 

He smirked. Daisuke walked over to the back room and punched in. 

"Ugh," he groaned to himself. A hand landed on his back. 

"Ready for another fun day at GameStop?" the young man asked. (**AU:** My god! First an iPod, then working at GameStop? How lucky can he get? BTW, I don't think that GS lets 15 year-olds work there) 

"Eh? Oh, it's just you Cal," Daisuke said. 

"Whatdaya mean it's 'just me?'" Cal answered back. He was just getting out of college, had short brown hair and seemed to have forgotten to shave this morning. Of course, he seems to have forgotten every morning. 

"Just getting off?" 

"Yeah. It's a good thing, it always gets slow after 4." 

"You're right. It is a good thing. Practically every time you work a night shift, you end up falling asleep." 

Cal punched out. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess." 

"Tomorrow? I thought you couldn't work Saturdays." 

"I can this weekend so I asked if I could work. I really need the money. Well, I've better be headed home and you'd better be headed out there." He gestured towards the main room out in front. 

"Right. Seeya." 

After work 

Both Daisuke and Reni punched out at the same time, ending their shift. "So Dai...." she started blushing. "You doing anything tonight?" 

"No, I'm not doing anything." He looked at the blushing blonde. "And I plan to spend the night by myself." 

"Oh Dai!" She said in frustration. "You're so antisocial!" 

He walked towards the door. "Goodbye, Maureen." 

"Wait! You could at least walk with me!" 

"And why would I want to do that?" 

Reni ran over to him. "Because you live 2 houses away from me?" 

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered. "But I never said I had to talk with you." 

Maureen growled. "Oh, fine. 

As they went outside, Daisuke turned his iPod back on. They felt that it was noticeably colder than it should be on an August night. 

"Geez, Dai! It's really cold out, isn't it?" He seemed not to notice. "Wish I woulda brought a jacket...Wha... what are you doing?" 

Daisuke had proceeded to take of his work shirt, revealing his lightly tanned upper body. _For one who didn't exercise much, he's pretty hot_, Maureen thought. _Wait! I mean cold! It feels like 50 degrees out! _

"Aren't you cold at all, Dai? You're bound to catch a cold in weather like this!" 

"Don't worry about me. I can stand up to the elements pretty well, even with this weak and fragile human body. Now take my shirt, you're cold." 

"But--" 

"Just take it." 

"Ok..." she responded, reluctantly. She took it and wore it like a robe, it was a buttoned shirt. 

A couple steps afterward, his iPod switched to the song **Otherworld**. _Wha…_thought Daisuke. _I didn't download this song…_

_Go now, if you want it _

_An otherworld awaits you _

_Don't you give up on it _

_You bite the hand that feeds you_

A little later on the walk, Reni felt something on her head. "Hm?" She stuck out her hand. "Rain? The weathermen didn't say a thing about this..." 

_All alone, cold fields you wander _

_Memories of it, cloud your sight _

_Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber _

_Lost your way, a fallen knight_

At first it was only a few drops. But all at once... 

"Hail? It wasn't even supposed to rain, let alone hail!" 

Then, the night sky lit up. What appeared to be shooting stars rained down alongside the hail and rain. (**AU:** You know in Disney's Beauty and the Beast when the Beast transforms into a human again? Sorta like them) 

_Hold now, aim is steady _

_An otherworld awaits you _

_One thousand years, you ready? _

_The otherworld, it takes you_

A meteorite struck Daisuke. He grimaced. "What the? Reni, did you throw a rock at me?" he said, not knowing. 

"No," she replied. She was now using his shirt like a cover to shield herself from the weather. "Why?" 

_Go into the sand, and the dust, and the sky _

_Go now, there's no better plan, than to do or to die _

_Free me, pray to the fayth in the face of the light _

_Feed me, fill me with sin, and get ready to fight _

_You know you will You know you will_

He stopped and picked up what hit him, but then quickly dropped it. "Mmnn..." he grunted softly. 

Reni looked over. "Wha? How'd you burn yourself?" 

"That rock..." 

"Wha... Eh? The hell...?" 

The "rock' started to glow, then levitate in front of them. It split in two and then flung itselves into the couple's hands. It started to glow blue for Daisuke, and red for Reni. 

"What the hell is this?" Daisuke wondered aloud. 

_You know it, you know it, you know it, you know it, that you will _

_You know it, you know it, you know it, you know it, that you will You know you will..._

"Hey, look there!" shouted Reni. The unnatural precipitation had gotten really loud. The two looked up. Several more lights had begun falling from the sky in shades of green, yellow, grey, and light blue. 

"Reni... I don't think that that's the least of our worries right now." The two rock's glows had proceeded their ways up the young adult's arms. 

"What do we do now?" 

"Wait." 

"Wait? There's a red light worming it's way up my arm! And you just want to wait?" 

"Then what would you suggest?" 

"Ummmm....." 

_Fight, fight, fight Fight, fight, fight _

_F__ight, fight, fight Fight, fight, fight!_

It was too late to wonder any more. The lights had engulfed the teenagers and their worlds were fading away into a bright white. 

"Daiiiiiissuuke...." was all that he could hear. Nothing made sense to him. Then he could hear the last verses of the song in his head: 

_Hope dies, and you wander The otherworld, it makes you _

_Dreams, they rip asunder The otherworld, it hates you _

Free now, ride up on it Up to the heights, it takes you

Go now, if you want it

An otherworld awaits you

* * *

Yay the end of the first chapter! So yeah, comment and do all your normal type of things. I'm already working on the next chapter. Yay! And I expect it to be a crossover fiction, so expect worlds from Final Fantasy, Pokemon (yes, Ash won't be included), Digimon, FY, Oh my goddess, and other ones. I just listed those off the top of my head. So comment! NOW! I command you. 


End file.
